El examen final
by MaryMishe00
Summary: ¡El cuarto campeonato mundial está a punto de empezar! Este año los Majestics son los nuevos anfitriones por lo que las rondas se celebrarán en varios puntos de Europa ,sin embargo Tyson necesita aprobar un examen y si no lo hace no podrá participar en el campeonato. Un ONE-SHOT lleno de humor en donde sus amigos lo ayudarán a estudiar para que logre aprobar por el bien del evento


_Un divertido ONE-SHOT con mi querida OC , Leela , una idea que se me ocurrió mientras aprendia idiomas en la Universidad jaja :)_

 _Que lo disfruten *_*_

* * *

Era una cálida mañana en la capital Japonesa , las vacaciones de verano estaban a punto de empezar y no solo eso , muchos admiradores del beyblade estaban muy entusiasmados ya que en pocas semanas se celebraría el típico campeonato mundial , ya había pasado un año desde que se celebró el torneo Justice Five y el decaimiento de BEGA , ahora un grupo Europeo muy popular conocido como los Majestics serían los encargados de preparar el evento de este año en el viejo continente. Todos los equipos estaban muy emocionados y esas semanas eran primordiales para pulir técnicas de batalla y dejar sorprendido al público que disfruta ver ese deporte tanto en vivo como en televisión

El reloj marcaba la 1:30 de la tarde , hora en la que las calles de la ciudad eran demasiado concurridas debido a trabajadores , empresarios , estudiantes que se dirigían apresuradamente a seguir cumpliendo sus obligaciones. Dentro de la enorme multitud se podia apreciar a un chico con una gorra roja que caminaba con los brazos detrás de su cabeza y poseía una sonrisa estilo "colgate" , a lado de él se encontraba una jovencita de ojos verde-limón con un hermoso y largo cabello ondulado , ambos dirigiendose a sus respectivas casas para realizar las tareas que tenían para el día siguiente

—Vaya...la tarea de matemáticas es muy larga , ya no veo la hora de empezar las vacaciones ¿cierto Tyson? ¿Tyson? —preguntaba la chica a su mejor amigo pero este no le prestaba la mas mínima atención ya que seguia con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja y expresión boba —a juzgar por tu sonrisa diria que te paso algo épico , que ¿Hillary se te declaró? —preguntó con una sonrisa divertida

—¡¿Qué? ¡pero que dices Leela , eso jamás! —exclamó Tyson cambiando su rostro dramáticamente —no es nada de eso , estoy emocionado por el torneo que viene en pocas semanas estoy seguro que Robert y los demás chicos harán un gran trabajo como anfitriones , ademas la escuela se acaba en unos días ¡puedes imaginarte Leela! —añadió mientras tomaba a su amiga por los hombros — no más escuela y a cambio de eso viajaré por Europa en el nuevo campeonato mundial ¡soy el rey del mundo , seré campeón otravez! —gritaba eufórico ganándose las miradas de las personas a su alrededor

Leela sonreía porque conocía muy bien al chico , toda la vida se ha emocionado cuando un torneo se encontraba cerca , el hecho de imaginar a tantos fans gritando su nombre , sacándole varias fotografías , dando muchas entrevistas , eso sin duda es lo que un campeón mundial hace para mantener su reputación y Tyson amaba lo que hacía es por eso que se sentía muy orgullosa y feliz por el , sin embargo en algunos días debian presentar algo importante , algo que podría afectar no solo las vacaciones también el próximo campeonato mundial

—Escucha Tyson se que estás feliz por el torneo , que serás campeón otravez , mucha fama y bla bla bla...pero creo que estas olvidando un pequeñísimo detalle del tamaño de júpiter —el chico de la gorra miró a Leela con una gran interrogante en la cabeza —en pocos días tenemos el examen final de alemán y si no lo aprobamos pues...tendremos que ir al curso de verano y "bye bye" vacaciones...—añadió suspirando de forma pesada , Tyson en ese mismo instante palideció y se llevó ambas manos al rostro

—¡Oh rayos! ¡lo olvidé! —gritó con mucho terror mientras empezaba a correr en círculos —¡el examen de alemán! ¡soy un desastre en esa materia! ¡si no lo apruebo no podré ir al campeonato! !Robert! ¡Max! ¡Ray! ¡Daichi! ¡Kai! ¡todos acabarán conmigo! —gritaba de forma drámatica sin parar de correr , Leela tomó a su amigo del hombro y le plantó una buena cachetada para devolverle la cordura —¿me puedes dar otra porfavor? —Leela lo volvio a abofetear y por fin se sintió mas tranquilo —gracias...lo necesitaba

—De nada —respondió Leela sonriendo y volviendo a caminar — este examen me tiene de los nervios , jamás pensé que el alemán fuera tan dificil —añadió con los ánimos por los suelos

—Ni que lo digas , todo esto es tu culpa Leela —añadió Tyson señalando a la ojiverde con el dedo —"metámonos a alemán Tyson , es super fácil ya verás" —dijo imitando la voz de la chica de forma chillona y exagerada

—En primera , yo no hablo como niñita que se tragó un quintal de helio , en segunda yo jamás en la vida dije eso , deja de hechar culpas a otros ¿quieres? , en tercera ¿quieres que te recuerde de quien fue la culpa de que estemos varados con el idioma más díficil de la galaxia? —preguntó Leela con tono irritado y jalándo a su compañero de la oreja

* * *

 _ **Flash Back**_

Leela se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela mientras escuchaba música de su MP3 rosa , su rostro se encontraba cansado y venía algo agitada ya que había salido de la clase de Educación Física , se encontraba vestida con un short licra color azul marino con rayas rosa a los lados , un bividi deportivo color rosa claro con el número 7 en la espalda junto con el nombre " _Leela S"_ y unos zapatos deportivos blancos marca adidas. Su look de deportista hacia que sus atributos resaltaran mas , es por eso que llamaba la atención de todos los chicos en el pasillo pero ella estaba tan concentrada en su música que ignoraba todas las miradas incluso algunos chiflidos por parte de los hombres

Leela se encontraba llendo a los baños para cambiarse por su ropa casual cuando de repente un chico con una gorra roja se le acerca muy emocionado y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

—¡Leela! ¡Leela! ¡Leela! —llamaba Tyson moviendola de un lado a otro para que deje la música y le preste atención

—Calma Tyson...acabo de salir de educación física , no estoy de humor para que me zarandees de esa forma ... —decia la chica alejándose varios metros de él mientras se quitaba los audífonos —me duelen músculos que no sabía que tenia...¿que ocurre?

—¡Lo siento! es verdad que el profesor se emociona con hacernos correr pero como tengo una muy buena condición física , nada de eso me afecta —añadió el beyluchador con aire victorioso , es verdad que el beyblade puede cansar más de lo esperado pero como digno campeón que es esta acostumbrado a realizar toda clase de ejercicios físicos —pero ese no es el punto , ya salió la fecha en la que podemos inscribirnos en materias optativas —a Leela se le iluminaron los ojos cuando su amigo dijo eso , tenía entendido que para pasar ese año tenía que aprobar almenos una materia optativa , eran como clubes de la escuela para librar la tención de las clases normales , los estudiantes podian elegir entre ajedrez , danza , teatro , pintura , cocina , fútbol , volley , basquet , béisbol, idiomas como francés , italiano , alemán , portugues entre otras materias. La ojiverde cuando se enteró de eso no podia dejar de pensar en nada que no sea danza , ama la música al igual que ama bailar es por eso que ese club era ideal para ella , aunque teatro tampoco estaba nada mal

—¡Lo dices encerio Tyson?! ¡dime! ¿que fecha son las inscripciones? —preguntó zarandeando a Tyson olvidándose por completo que se encontraba cansada

—¡Te lo dire antes de que vomite! —dijo Tyson sintiendose mareado — las inscripciones son el 31 de este mes

—¿El 31? ¿estás seguro? —preguntó la chica con la ceja doblada , no creia posible que la fecha sea tan tarde ya que solo faltaba un mes y medio para acabar las clases he ir a vacaciones

—¡Claro que estoy seguro , soy Tyson jamás me equivoco! —decia el chico con una gran sonrisa —dime Leela ¿quién es el cerebro del grupo? —preguntó esperando que su amiga dijera que era él

—Kenny —respondió Leela sonriendo divertida y entrando al baño antes de que el campeón mudial le reclame

 _Días después..._

—¡Apúrate Tyson! ¡vamos a llegar tarde! —gritaba la ojiverde a su mejor amigo mientras ambos corrían a toda velocidad rumbo a la escuela

—¡Leela! ¡la escuela no se irá a ningún lado! —gritaba el de la gorra jadeando —además recuerda que las inscripciones empiezan a las diez de la mañana ¡apenas son las seis y media! ¿¡porque rayos me despertaste tan temprano!?

—¡Quiero ser la primera en inscribirme a danza! ¡ya deberiamos estar allá! pero en cambio te quedaste en la cafetería de la esquina comiendo pastel de chocolate — dijo la ojiverde viendo despectivamente a su amigo quien se encontraba a unos metros atrás de ella

—No pude evitarlo , además era pastel ¡y de chocolate! —se justificó Tyson corriendo un poco mas rápido —Leela...encerio si sigo corriendo voy a morir ¿acaso mencioné que traigo la enciclopedia de la vida animal para la clase de ciencias en mi maleta? —preguntó con tono cansado , porque correr varios kilometros con una enciclopedia de mas de 400 hojas cargada en la espalda no era nada divertido

—¡Tyson apresura el paso! —gritó Leela sin nisiquiera escuchar lo que dijo su amigo , a lo que este la maldijo varias veces

 _10 de la mañana de ese mismo día..._

—Lo siento jóvenes , las inscripciones se acabaron hace varios días —dijo una secretaria mientras revisaba algunos archivos en la oficina de clubes , una habitación mediana que consistía en una ventana que tenia vista al patio , un escritorio mediano , un computador , varios libros de diferentes materias en las repisas altas y en las paredes se encontraban imágenes de muchos estudiantes practicando danza , teatro y deportes

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿qué?! ¡¿qué?! —gritaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo

—¡Eso es ridículo! —dijo Tyson golpeándo fuertemente la mesa —¡yo vi claramente que las inscripciones empezaban el 31! ¡asi que no se haga que tiene alzheimer y anóteme en deportes!

—¡Y a mí en danza! ¡haga bien su trabajo o haremos que la despidan!—secundó Leela también golpeando con el puño la mesa , la secretaria los fulminó con la mirada y segundos depues suspiro pesadamente mientras murmuraba un par de cosas inentendibles

—Jóvenes , las inscripciones no empezaban el 31 , ¡empezaban el 13! —dijo la señorita con un tono claramente molesto , y eso fue todo , Tyson sintió como un cubo de agua helada le caía encima y Leela sintió como su alma se rompia en mil pedazos para después tener un severo tic ocular

—¿El...13? —preguntó Leela con un hilo de voz pero tan terrorífico que al de la gorra se le heló la sangre

 _ **Fin flash back**_

* * *

—Y después la secretaria nos metió a alemán ya que esa era la única materia en la que había cupos suficientes para los dos , el resto de materias se encontraban hasta el tope —decia Leela caminando a su casa seguida de un Tyson que se sentía peor que un perro regañado —encerio ¿que soperútano confunde el número 13 con el número 31?

—¡Pase una semana diciendo que lo sentía! —dijo Tyson gritando con un tono muy culpable

—¡Si eso dijiste! —mencionó la ojiverde suspirando para calmarse —lo bueno es que tenemos una oportunidad de aprobar , el profesor me dijo que nos pondría un tutor hasta el día del examen , estoy segura que nos ayudará ! ya lo verás! —dijo recuperando el buen ánimo y empezando a dar pequeños saltos en un pie

—Bueno solo espero que el famoso tutor no sea tan amargado — dijo Tyson volviendo a cruzar sus brazos encima de la cabeza —por cierto ¿sabes como se llama?

—Me dijeron que se llamaba ...Mario Neta —dijo Leela empezando a reir limpiamente , Tyson parpadeó varias veces para luego unirse a su amiga en una gran y sonora carcajada

—¡Se llama como un muñeco que funciona con hilos! ¡ya me imagino al tipo! —dijo Tyson mientras reía mas fuerte , Leela tampoco se quedaba atrás solo que esta se tapaba la boca para disimular un poco

—¡Se que el nombre es ridículo , pero no debemos reirnos...! —ambos se quedaron callados un minuto para despues soltar una gran carcajada grupal

 _Al día siguiente ..._

Tyson y Leela se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos asientos en la clase , la jornada laboral habia terminado y la mayoría de estudiantes ya se habian ido , el de la gorra y la ojiverde aun no podian salir de la escuela ya que les habian informado anteriormente que ese dia conocerian al tutor para ya empezar con las clases de recuperación , solo tenían tres dias para aprender los temas que estarian en el examen final por lo que la tensión era mas que obvia ,normalmente los tutores eran puntuales pero este se estaba demorando demasiado ya que ambos jóvenes llevaban sentados mas de una hora cada quien con pensamientos diferentes , Leela se encontraba jugando con dos colores , uno de azul y otro de rojo bajo la mirada atónita de Tyson

—¡Te amo pintura roja ¿quieres casarte conmigo? — preguntaba la ojiverde fingiendo una voz mas masculina y moviendo la pintura azul de un lado a otro como dando a entender que el diálogo que dijo anteriormente lo dijo la pintura azul —¡oh! claro pintura azul , eres el amor de mi vida — dijo fingiendo una voz mas femenina para la pintura roja , Tyson veía eso con cierto miedo y mejor prefirió sacar su beyblade para inspeccionar si todo estaba en orden , cualquier cosa era mejor que ver a Leela jugando con colores

Tiempo después entró un señor de tez morena con un bigote apenas visible , cabello castaño , ojos color café y con un terno elegante , ambos jóvenes lo vieron acercarse y mas fue su sorpresa al notar que ese era su profesor de alemán , sin decir nada fue hacia su escritorio y empezó a sacar algunos papeles bajo la mirada confundida de los chicos

—Leela ¿que hace el Señor Vorgrimler aquí? pensé que conoceriamos a la marioneta — dijo Tyson en un susurro ya que no estaba en el plan que su profesor estuviera ahi , se supone que conocerian al tutor lo mas pronto posible para empezar con los repasos y asi dar el examen en los próximos días

—No lo se Tyson , dejame averiguarlo ...—Leela se levantó de su asiento y tímidamente empezó a caminar hacia el escritorio , el profesor estaba tan metido en los papeles que no notó a la joven ya unos metros delante de él —disculpe señor Vorgrimler , no quiero sonar grosera pero ¿que hace aquí?

El señor alzó la cabeza y dirigió un vistazo rápido a los dos jóvenes para despues suspirar profundamente y cerrar la carpeta que tenia en sus manos — les tengo malas noticias...—empezó a hablar con un lindo acento alemán — el señor Neta , quien iba a ser su tutor no podrá venir ni mucho menos ayudarlos con la materia...

—¡¿Qué?! ¿porque? — preguntó la ojiverde abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos , Tyson se levantó de su asiento para ir a lado de Leela y asi esperar la explicación del Licenciado

— Al parecer ayer por la noche tuvo una urgencia...— respondió el hombre apoyando su cabeza en la palma de su mano — es una lastima por él pero...

—¡ Y eso qué! — interrumpió Leela mas molesta que antes — nada es mas grave que la situación de reprobar un examen y perdernos las vacaciones y no solo eso , este niño aquí presente necesita ir al campeonato mundial el cual el hermoso Robert...quiero decir Robert Jurgens...esta organizando...— añadió con el rostro pintado de rojo

— Si me dejaras terminar diria que...

— ¡Mangos! — volvió a interrumpir la chica , el profesor bufó de forma molesta — como le decia...nada es mas grave que no tener vacaciones , la urgencia del señor nombre ridículo puede esperar

— ¡Leela! Al señor Neta se le murió su esposa por un paro cardíaco — dijo el Maestro cruzando sus brazos haciendo que Leela se trague sus propias palabras

— Oooohhh...en ese caso...¡lamento mucho su pérdida! — mencionó la jovencita sentandose en su asiento con la cabeza pegada a un libro

— En ese caso ¿quien sera nuestro nuevo tutor? — preguntó Tyson , el cual se habia mantenido extrañamente callado en toda la conversación

El Maestro sonrió levemente y segundos despues alguien empezó a entrar por la puerta del aula , Tyson y Leela al momento de verlo abrieron su boca formando una O completa

— Soy yo — dijo un chico castaño , con unas gafas sobre su cabeza , una laptop en su mano y una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja

— ¡JEFE! — gritaron Tyson y Leela con los ojos desorbitados

— Como verán , Kenny es mi mejor estudiante por lo cual es una buena opción para ayudarlos — dijo el hombre levantandose del escritorio — estoy seguro que hará un gran trabajo asi que chicos...— viendo a Tyson y Leela — los veré el día del examen , Kenny son todos tuyos — y sin decir nada mas salió del aula dejando al jefe como nuevo encargado

— Asi que jefe...¿nos ayudarás? — preguntó Leela sonriendo de forma traviesa

— Nada de jefe , para ustedes soy "señor profesor" — mencionó el castaño con un tono claramente severo

—¿ Y ahora que le picó? — preguntó Tyson a modo de susurro a lo que la ojiverde solo pudo negar con la cabeza

— Muy bien ¡empecemos! — dijo Kenny alistando un marcador — primero los verbos auxiliares , los 3 verbos auxiliares son irregulares. Especialmente irregular es el verbo _**sein**_. De esta forma: _**sein , haben , werden**_. Todos los verbos modales son irregulares, los verbos modales destacan porque la 1ª persona del singular en _**Präsens**_ no tiene la de desinencia "-e" , como por ejemplo: _**dürfen , können , mögen , müssen , sollen , wollen**_ — decía con un tono como de robot a una gran velocidad mientras escribia muchos cuadros en el pizarrón

— ¡Wo! ¡wo! ¡wo! ¡tiempo! — decía Tyson sintiendo como su cerebro estaba a punto de estallar — ¿podrias ir mas despacio? — preguntaba mientras no paraba de escribir en su cuaderno

— Dejé de escucharte despues de que dijiste "empecemos" — dijo Leela viendose en un pequeño espejo mientras se peinaba con los dedos

— Estos objetos estan prohibidos — dijo Kenny quitándole el espejo y arrojándolo por la ventana

— ¡Hey! no era necesario eso — dijo la chica con un puchero infantil

— Como decia...aquí les traigo varias copias de los cuadros con los verbos irregulares — decia el "tutor" entregándoles a cada uno varias hojas con cuatro cuadros llenos de verbos , Tyson y Leela abrieron sus ojos de par en par — tienen que aprenderselos de memoria , ¡todos ellos!

— Disculpe señor tutor — habló el de la gorra sarcásticamente — para el examen solo tenemos que aprendernos los verbos para principiantes , tu nos diste el cuadro de principiantes , intermedio , avanzado y muy avanzado — dijo señalando cada una de las hojas innecesarias

— " _ **Dringen... drang ...hat o ist gedrunge..n"**_ — Leela intentaba leer el cuadro de verbos muy avanzado , sin embargo lo hacia muy mal y su lengua se enredaba sola — ¡coño! esto esta en chino — dijo de forma desesperada arrojando el montón de hojas al piso

— Es alemán Leela , y no acepto malas palabras en mi clase — dijo el jefe acomodándose las gafas encima de su cabeza — y con respecto a tu duda Tyson , es muy importante aprender todos los verbos para un buen vocabulario fluido , es por eso que les tengo que exigir un poco mas

— ¿Un poco? — preguntaron ambos estudiantes al mismo tiempo

— ¡Suficiente charla! ¡continuemos!

* * *

El resto del día se basó en muchos párrafos dichos en alemán por el jefe pero para Leela y Tyson no eran mas que puras incoherencias. El reloj marcaba la una de la tarde y los dos jóvenes por fin podían volver a casa

— Oye Leela , el jefe explica muy...como decirlo...— Tyson colocó su mano en la barbilla pensando en un buen sinónimo para su amigo

— ¿Difícil? ¿complicado? ¿extremadamente duro que ningún ser humano es capaz de entender lo que habla a cada rato? — preguntó la ojiverde caminando por una calle vacía en su mismo vecindario

— Si...todo eso...— dijo el de la gorra con un bostezo — mañana debemos llevar la tarea que nos encargó pero...no se como rayos hacerla — añadió sintiendo su estómago sonar — tengo hambre...¿no quieres ir por una hamburguesa?

— Tyson...es mejor llegar a nuestras casas temprano , la tarea no es corta y además...— Leela sonrojó al oir que su estómago tambien sonó — ¡esta bien!

Minutos después los dos mejores amigos se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas al aire libre que ofrecía el establecimiento de comida chatarra , una mesera se acercó a ellos con una pequeña libreta lista para anotar el pedido

— Deme una hamburguesa a la huérfana — dijo Leela sonriendo de forma divertida sin embargo su compañero y la señorita la miraron con el ceño fruncido

— ¿Como rayos es eso? — preguntó Tyson parpadeando varias veces

— Sin papas — acto seguido la ojiverde se empezó a carcajear ganándose todas las miradas del restaurante , Tyson entendió el chiste minutos despues y empezó a reir tambien , la mesera solo negaba con la cabeza varias veces para tratar de tranquilizarse

Despúes de una divertida y relajada merienda los dos chicos se despidieron para separarse he ir a sus casas

* * *

A la mañana siguiente , el jefe llegó al aula con una grabadora y varios cds de canciones en alemán , con el fin de que aprendan la pronunciación y dominen el oído ya que eso influencia mucho en aprender el idioma de forma fluida

— En las copias que les acabo de entregar están escritas algunas canciones que escucharán en la grabadora , deben estar atentos he ir completando las palabras que faltan conforme vaya avanzando la canción — explicaba el de las gafas señalando que las canciones escritas estaban incompletas

— Era rodolfo un reno...— empezaba a cantar Tyson con algunas risas de fondo por parte de Leela

— ¡Es encerio Tyson! — decía Kenny de forma indignada por la falta de seriedad de "su estudiante" — si no pasas este examen no podrás ir al campeonato mundial y estarías decepcionando no solo a tu equipo , también a todos los que esperan enfrentarte ahí ¿estas consciente de eso?

Como si fuera una película Tyson recordó a todos sus amigos: a los White Tiger X , PPB All Starz , la Dinastía F , Batallón Barthez , el equipo BEGA , Blitzkrieg Boys y sobretodo a los anfitriones que eran los Majestics , pensó en Robert , Kai , Max , Ray , Daichi y era cierto ...no podia decepcionarlos , el jefe había dado en el clavo y sin que se lo repitieran dos veces tomó el lápiz listo para realizar el ejercicio , Kenny y Leela sonrieron ya que a pesar de ser un cabeza hueca , Tyson tenía sus metas muy claras

* * *

Algunas horas después Leela se encontraba al frente de la clase sumamente nerviosa , Kenny le habia dicho que pasara para que se presente en alemán de esa forma podria escuchar su acento y pronunciación

— Muy bien Leela solo di tu nombre , tu edad y que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre — dijo el jefe sentado en el escritorio del profesor — ¡es fácil! inténtalo

— Bueno...mi nombre es Leela Sturguess , tengo 16 años y me gusta mucho bailar , escuchar música , leer y jugar beyblade — dijo la ojiverde sonriendo nerviosamente para despues soltar un suspiro de alivio — bien eso fue todo , tuviste razón jefe fue fácil — antes de que se sentara en su puesto el jefe la tomó de la blusa para que se quedara quieta

— Leela...debiste decir todo eso en alemán — exclamó con rostro serio — inténtalo de nuevo — añadió soltándola

— P-pero no se si...— la joven empezó a jugar con los filos de su falda para ocultar un poco su nerviosismo

— ¡Ya se como podemos motivarla! — exclamó Tyson sonriendo divertidamente y sin decir nada mas sacó una revista de deportes en la cual se anunciaba el siguiente campeonato mundial y en la portada aparecian los nuevos anfitriones del torneo , los Majestics — no hay mejor motivación para una chica que tener una foto de su crush ¿verdad?

El rostro de Leela se pintó de tomate al ver que en la portada aparecia Robert Jurgens con su rostro todo potente pero a la vez apuesto y elegante junto con sus compañeros de equipo los cuales mostraban sus beyblades y lanzadores en una muy buena pose

— ¡T-Tyson! ¡hijo de la guayaba! — exclamó mas alterada que de costumbre — guarda eso , ¡profesor! está con articulos prohibidos en la escuela ¡quitale esa revista! — añadió mientras empezaba a forcejear con Tyson

— A este paso no estaremos en el campeonato — añadio Kenny suspirando pesadamente

* * *

El segundo día habia llegado a su fin a pesar de los inconvenientes los chicos aprendían al pie de la letra lo que Kenny explicaba , la fecha del examen se encontraba muy cerca al igual que el próximo campeonato mundial , el estres claramente se empezaba a notar y Leela lo sabía , sabía que a pesar de los conocimientos aprendidos en las tutorias no eran suficientes como para salir bien en el examen , Kenny era un muy buen profesor pero su tiempo no le permitia quedarse en la escuela pasado la 1:00 de la tarde por lo que el resto del día tenía que aprender mas cosas por si sola basándose en las tareas que deja el castaño

La joven al despedirse de Tyson empezó a caminar calmadamente por la calle que guiaba a su hogar mientras pensaba en una solución para que tanto ella como su mejor amigo aprendan los temas en la mitad del tiempo pronosticado , apenas llevaban la mitad del temario y era imposible aprender mas de cien temas en tres días , segundos despues su rostro se iluminó señal de que se le habia ocurrido algo

— Creo que ya se me prendió el foco — exclamó con una gran sonrisa empezando a correr hacia un punto específico

* * *

Minutos después Leela seguia corriendo sin dejar de sonreir , a lo lejos podía distinguir su destino que era una gran casa , esto la motivó para correr más rapido pero no contaba en que un chico salía del lugar en ese mismo segundo por lo que se obligó a parar en seco repentinamente haciendo que caíga de bruses al piso provocando que el chico la mire con la ceja doblada al verla tirada a varios metros de él

— ¿Porque cada vez que te veo haces algo ridículo? — preguntó un joven bicolor con su típica mirada seria , traía puesto su ropa usual morada con una chaqueta negra encima , en sus mejillas sus marcas características y cargaba una maleta tamaño mediano , al parecer iba de salida a un viaje

— Muy gracioso Kai — dijo la ojiverde parándose lentamente con un gesto adolorido — no debí correr tan rápido , creo que acabo de romper muchas marcas mundiales — añadió con una gran sonrisa

— ¡Hmp! He visto personas correr más rápido — dijo Kai pasándo a un lado de ella sin decir nada mas

— ¡OYE! ¡no he venido hasta aquí para que me ignoren! — dijo Leela posandose frente a Kai una vez más — ¿vas de salida? ¿a donde vas? ¿me traes un regalo? — preguntaba como niña chiquita con la única inteción de fastidiar al Ruso

Kai dejó salir un leve suspiro , la chica que tenía al frente junto con Tyson amaban hacerle la vida imposible — iré a Rusia , mi abuelo me mandó a llamar — dijo simplemente

— ¿Tu abuelo? !claro, si ese! — dijo la joven recordando que lo había visto solo un par de veces en el pasado — ¿te vas ahora? — preguntó viendo la maleta que el chico traía consigo

— ¿Es muy obvio? — preguntó el bicolor doblando la ceja y volviendo a pasar de largo

— ¿Te cuento algo? — preguntó Leela colocándose aun lado de él mientras caminaban

— No — respondió el Ruso de forma indiferente

— ¡Entonces te lo cuento! Tyson y yo tenemos que dar un examen de alemán pasado mañana y si no lo pasamos pues...!ya valimos! no tendremos vacaciones y lo que es peor Tyson no podrá ir al campeonato mundial europeo — dijo Leela con sus dos manos en la cabeza

— Pues entonces estudien si Tyson no se presenta al campeonato no tendrá chiste alguno ya que él es el objetivo de todos los beyluchadores — dijo Kai mirando al frente con una cara inexpresiva

— ¿Tambien el tuyo? — preguntó Leela mirando fijamente al Ruso a lo que este solo se quedó callado — en fin por eso vine a pedirte un favor — añadio colocandose de nuevo frente a Kai con una sonrisa traviesa , el bicolor se paró en seco y abrió un poco sus ojos cuando Leela ponia esa sonrisa nada bueno se acercaba y ahora lo que hacía peor la situacion era que tenia algo que ver con él

— Lo que sea que quieras decir ¡no! — dijo Kai caminando lejos de ella , Leela al no darse por vencida lo alcanzó a los pocos segundos y volvió a colocarse frente a él

— Kai porfavor ¡ven conmigo a casa de Tyson y enséñanos alemán! si eres nuestro otro profesor para esta noche ya aprenderemos más temas , mañana es nuestro último día de repaso y despues viene el examen ¡Kaicito siento que me voy a desmayar de los nervios! — decia Leela sintiendo como el alma se le iba a los pies

— ¿Estas bromeando verdad? — preguntó el Ruso caminando lejos de ella una vez mas — yo no tengo paciencia para enseñarte algo y mucho menos a Tyson

Leela dejó salir un puchero infantil pero luego sonrio levemente — de acuerdo ¡vete! solo espero que no te enojes cuando no veas a Tyson en el campeonato mundial porque...es casi un hecho que va a reprobar el examen — con un suspiro fingido siguió hablando — imagina a todos esos equipos decepcionados , Tyson es el campeon del mundo asi que...¿para que seguir participando? ya ha demostrado que NADIE es mejor que él por tres años...esta no será la excepción asi que ¿para que seguir yendo? solo seria una perdida de tiempo...de SU tiempo y aunque vaya nadie le ganará...— Leela cruzó de brazos y vio como Kai se quedaba parado en media calle

— No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto...— se lamentó el Ruso volteandose hacia Leela y caminando hacia ella , Leela había dado justo en su orgullo de beyluchador , este año se propuso a acabar con Tyson y si el no se presenta en primer lugar arruinaria no solo su vida , tambien la de los demas beyluchadores — tu ganas...pero solo estaré con ustedes dos horas de ahí partiré a Rusia

— ¿Encerio? — preguntó la joven con ojos tan brillantes como dos estrellas — Kaicito no sabes lo feliz que me pones , te prometo que...

—¡Deja de decirme Kaicito antes de que cambie de opinión! — la interrumpió sin mirarla

— Lo que diga profesor — dijo la ojiverde caminando a su lado con una gran sonrisa

* * *

— ¡Noooo! ¡ni hablar! ¡antes prefiero sacarme los ojos con un tenedor y luego comérmelos como albóndigas que soportar a Kai enseñándome algo! — gritó Tyson al ver a Leela y Kai en la entrada de su casa

— Eso es repugnante Tyson...— dijo Leela con cara de asco — escucha...Kai es un nerd que sabe varios idiomas incluyendo el alemán asi que él es nuestra última esperanza de aprobar el examen — añadió señalando al Ruso el cual frunció el ceño al escuchar como Leela lo habia mencionado

— ¿Porque él? ¿encerio crees que puede enseñarnos algo? — preguntó Tyson con tono de burla

— Yo tampoco estoy contento Tyson asi que callate y acabemos con esto , mi abuelo me mandó a llamar asi que iré a Rusia despues de jugar al profesor con ustedes — dijo Kai entrando a la casa sin permiso de nadie seguido por Leela

— Cuando todo esto acabe me arrojaré de un acantilado — susurró el de la gorra cerrando la puerta de la entrada

* * *

Las dos horas prometidas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos , a pesar del corto tiempo Tyson y Leela se sentian como si hubieran pasado semanas aprendiendo la materia , Kai dominaba el alemán a parte de que se daba a entender a la perfección , los chicos ya comprendían mas de la mitad de los temas para el examen y con el repaso que tendrán con el jefe al dia siguiente se podria decir que estaban listos para el examen

Kai se mostró tranquilo todo el tiempo y a pesar de que en algunas ocasiones "sus estudiantes" lo volvían loco siempre trataba de provocar a Tyson con algo relacionado al beyblade pero con el fin de que se muestre serio y se enfoque en el estudio , táctica que funcionaba a la perfección ya que el de la gorra gritaba a los cuatro vientos que Kai no solo lo ganará en el estadio , tambien en temas académicos como aprender uno de los tantos idiomas europeos

— Muchas gracias por todo Kai — dijo Leela sinceramente haciendo una leve reverencia al Ruso el cual se encontraba en la entrada de la casa listo para irse

— Nos veremos despues amigo — dijo Tyson a lado de ella sonriendo ampliamente , Kai los miró a ambos y les dedicó una leve sonrisa con un pequeño asentamiento de cabeza

— Tyson...mas te vale llegar al campeonato — y sin decir nada mas el bicolor desapareció de la entrada , el de la gorra solo atinó a sonreir para despues susurrar un pequeño "estaré ahi"

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Kenny no podía creer como Tyson y Leela sabian del tema que estaba explicando , normalmente cuando no entienden nada los dos empiezan a hablar entre ellos de otras cosas ignorándolo olímpicamente pero esta vez era diferente tanto Tyson como la ojiverde entendian a la perfección lo que estaba hablando y ademas lo que preguntaba le respondían en alemán

— Debo estar soñando...pero recuerdo que me levanté de la cama esta mañana — decía el jefe pellizcándose ambas mejillas

— Oye jefe ¿crees que ya estemos listos para el examen? — preguntó Tyson con sus dos piernas sobre el pupitre

— Bueno...aún les hace falta saber algo pero si dan el examen ahorita estoy seguro que lo aprueban — dijo Kenny sonriendo — pero el hecho de que te creas que dominas el alemán no significa que puedas hacer lo que quieras — añadió bajando las piernas de Tyson al suelo

— Bueno entonces que esperas jefe , estoy muy emocionada — gritó Leela alzando sus dos brazos , lo único que queria hacer era dar el dichoso examen para librarse de una vez por todas

* * *

El día paso sin problemas especialmente para los chicos que darían el examen al dia siguiente , por fin lograron entender todos los temas que tenian pensado estudiar desde el inicio , Tyson y Leela jamas se habian sentido tan listos como esa tarde ya en el examen demostrarían que todas esas horas encerio valieron la pena

El esperado día llegó , la escuela no se habia sentido tan vacía en mucho tiempo el reloj marcaba las 7:00 de la mañana y el silencio de los pasillos y del patio era tal que daba miedo , Kenny , Daichi y Hillary se encontraban en el patio esperando y rezando a todos los Dioses de que tanto Tyson como Leela salieran aprobados

El jefe no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro en cualquier momento haria un hueco en el piso , Daichi se encontraba comiendo una bolsa de frituras como si este asunto no le importara en lo mas minimo y Hillary se encontraba jugando con sus dedos mientras respiraba varias veces , el equipo BBA-Revolution era la sensacion en este nuevo campeonato pero sin Tyson ellos no eran gran cosa por lo que la tensión era mas que obvia , todos estaban involucrados no solo el de la gorra

— !Ya! alguien diga algo antes de que me de un derrame cerebral — gritó Hillary de la nada haciendo que el jefe de un salto en su puesto y Daichi la mire perezosamente

— Todos tenemos miedo ¡no eres la única Hillary! — dijo Kenny ajustándose las gafas — lo único que podemos hacer en estos momentos es esperar

— Yo no entiendo porque tanto alboroto...si Tyson no aprueba el tal examen igual puede ir al campeonato , ya despues de que quedemos campeones puede regresar a repetirlo de nuevo — dijo el pelirrojo comiendo sus papas de forma calmada

— No es tan sencillo Daichi , Tyson no podra ir al campeonato si no aprueba el examen de hoy la escuela jamas se lo permitiría , es por eso que todos estamos nerviosos — explico Hillary viendo el gran edificio que tenia al frente

— Pues mas le vale a ese cabeza hueca que nos traiga buenas noticias — dijo Daichi acabándose la funda y botandola en un bote de basura cercano a modo de basquet

— Debemos ser optimistas , todo va a salir bien — dijo Kenny con el corazón en la boca

* * *

Una hora despues el resto de los BBA-Revolution seguian esperando algun rastro de sus dos amigos , todos se encontraban caminando de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer o que pensar el tiempo se estaba acabando y empezaban a esperar lo peor , algunos minutos despues la puerta principal de la escuela se abrió dando paso a un cabizbajo Tyson seguido de una seria Leela

— ¡Ya salieron! — gritó Hillary señalando a los recien llegados y sin decir nada se acercaron corriendo hacia ellos como reporteros acosando celebridades en una fiesta

— ¡Chicos! ¿como les fue? — preguntó Kenny con algo de temor ya que hace rato se había dado cuenta de los rostros que traían sus amigos y cuando los mejores amigos estaban serios algo malo habia pasado , eso era seguro

— Pues nosotros...— Leela miró a Tyson para que este dijera la noticia , ambos estaban muy decaidos por lo que los demas se llevaron la mano a la boca imaginándose lo que paso

— No...imposible...— dijo Hillary tratando de controlar el temblor de sus piernas , era mas que obvio que reprobaron lo que significa que no habra vacaciones y no habra campeonato mundial ya se imaginaba a los reporteros , a los noticieros dando la fatal noticia de que el campeón mundial no se presentó en el nuevo campeonato , ya se imaginaba el escándalo que se armaría por todo el mundo y de como la carrera de Tyson desaparecia lentamente

— Tyson...¡juro que te mato! — dijo Daichi tomandolo de la chaqueta

— Chicos...— Tyson estaba cabizbajo por lo que no se veian sus ojos — Leela y yo...bueno...nosotros...¡APROBAMOS! — dijo mostrando una sonrisa mas radiante que el mismo sol , segundos despues la ojiverde empezó a carcajearse

— ¡Debieron haber visto sus caras! ¿fue buena no? — dijo la ojiverde riendo con ganas — Tyson y yo sacamos una gran nota — exclamó saltando de alegría

El resto del equipo tuvo un severo tic ocular , eso no fue para nada gracioso en verdad habian pensado que su tiempo como los BBA-Revolution habia acabado , el beyblade era un deporte sagrado que todos aman compartir y no se imaginan a ninguno de ellos dejándolo de lado

— ¡Eres un completo cabeza hueca! — dijo Hillary golpeándo a Tyson en la cabeza — encerio nos habian asustado jamas vuelvan a hacerlo

— ¡Auch! pero si la idea de engañarlos fue de Leela no mia — dijo el de la gorra sobándoze el golpe

— Que puedo decir...es un don — dijo simplemente la ojiverde alzando sus hombros , Kenny se encontraba en shock , no podia creer que encerio sus "estudiantes" lo hayan logrado y gracias a sus enseñanzas ahora se sentia como si hubiera ganado el premio novel

— ¡Felicidades chicos yo jamas dude de ustedes! — dijo Kenny con una gran sonrisa , Leela se acercó a él y le deposito un pequeño beso en la mejilla logrando que su rostro tome varios colores

— Gracias jefe — dijo la ojiverde separándose — aunque Kai tambien tuvo algo que ver asi que...no importa — añadió riendo levemente sin embargo Kenny se encontraba totalmente ido por lo que paso segundos atras

— Bueno ahora que el examen acabó me siento libre y cuando digo libre significa que me siento listo y cuando digo listo ya saben porque — dijo Tyson colocándose al frente de todos — ¡campeonato europeo aqui voy!

— ¡Oh es cierto! el Señor Dickenson nos está esperando en su oficina quiere que le hagamos un encargo pero no mencionó de qué— dijo Hillary sonriendo emocionada

— ¿Que esperamos? ¡vamos! — dijo Daichi saltándo de un lado a otro — siento que este año sera asombroso

— Bueno...supongo que no los volveré a ver hasta la final — dijo Leela acercándose a su mejor amigo para abrazarlo — buena suerte Tyson

— Leela...— dijo Tyson abrazandola tambien — espero verte en la final , me sentiría muy bien al saber que estas en el público apoyandome

— Haré lo que pueda mientras tanto estare viendote en la televisión — respondió Leela sonriendo ampliamente — no hagas ninguna tontería

— Yo me encargaré de que asi sea — dijo Hillary tronándose los nudillos cosa que el de la gorra se alejo varios pasos de ella

— Bueno ya basta de charla , el Señor D nos debe estar esperando — y sin decir nada mas Daichi empezó a correr hacia la salida de la escuela a toda velocidad

— ¡Pequeño mono! ¡no me ganaras! — grito Tyson corriendo tras él seguido de Hillary quien no paraba de gritar que se calmaran de una buena vez

— Hasta pronto Leela — dijo Kenny para despues ir tras su equipo , Leela los vio alejarse poco a poco con una gran sonrisa sabia que a pesar de todo ese era el mejor equipo que habia visto en su vida , les deseó suerte desde el fondo de su corazón y a pesar de la distancia juró que siempre los apoyaria porque...se sentia como parte de los BBA-Revolution

— Les irá bien...que bueno que Tyson no se dio cuenta que robé su revista de deportes — susurró la ojiverde sacándo la revista de beyblade que Tyson habia sacado dias atras para "motivarla" aquella que traía la foto de los Majestics en la portada — Robert se ve tan guapo...¡bendito sea el gusano de dónde sacaron la seda para hacer la sábana que cubría el colchón en el que sus señores padres echaron pasión para crear semejante hermosura! — dijo a modo de poema sin dejar de ver al alemán , segundos despues se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y miró a su alrededor , al ver que estaba sola suspiró aliviada — que bueno que nadie me escuchó...— segundos despues dibujó una sonrisa tierna y abrazando la revista salió de ese lugar

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el ONE-SHOT :)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y quiero aclarar que esto es una especie de introducción para el fic "NEGOCIOS Y BEYBLADE" escrito por mi amiga LOVELYWOODS , un prólogo del capitulo 2 de ese Fic para ser mas claros aunque en Negocios y Beyblade no sale mi OC (Leela) ya que la historia esta basada en la participación estelar de Silke Jurgens y Marie-Angelique Lemoine , Ocs de mi amiga LOVELYWOODS XD**

 **Hablé con ella y nos pareció una idea interesante y esperamos juntar nuestras respectivas Ocs para un nuevo Fic muy pronto :)**


End file.
